1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat belt cover of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belts of motor vehicles hold drivers and passengers firmly to seats in collisions of the motor vehicles to prevent the drivers and passengers from colliding against steering wheels, instrument panels, windshields and so forth by inertia, so as to be kept from being injured or be less injured, and are obliged to be fastened in driving.
However, especially when a driver operates a motor vehicle, the driver moves his or her body up and down, back and forth, and right and left, when a seat belt the driver uses will be wound up or off according to the driver's movement. Hence, because of friction of the seat belt with clothes, parts coming into contact with the seat belt, in particular, parts on the shoulder or breast of a coat or jacket may become shiny and wear.
To prevent this, the part of a seat belt which comes into contact with, in particular, the shoulder or breast of clothes is covered with a seat belt cover. Conventionally, this seat belt cover is fitted to the seat belt merely in the shape of a flat tube. Hence, when the seat belt is unused and it is wound up on a retractor, and if the upper end of the seat belt cover stops at the mouth of a slip guide its through-tongue is still pulled and hence the seat belt cover becomes loose in bellows or the through-tongue stops without reaching the preset position. As the result, the seat belt is not just received into its holder at the preset position when it is unused, also damaging the beauty.
In addition, in recent years, cellular phones inclusive of PHS are in wide use. Talking over the phone with someone during the driving of a motor vehicle compels one-handed driving or brings about careless driving, and may cause a traffic accident.